


You can let go baby.

by Kmartenn



Series: Supernatural Ficlets & One shots (Request Open) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Holding Hands, M/M, Top Cas, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmartenn/pseuds/Kmartenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick ficlet with fluffy sex between Cas and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can let go baby.

"Cas..." Dean panted as Cas thrusted hard into him. 

"God 'm so f-fucking close" 

"Same here Dean...just...just wait for me." Castiel kissed at Deans neck, as he started to fuck Dean harder making the man below him almost scream.

"Please Cas-" Castiel groaned, his orgasm approching. He reached over and tangled his fingers with Deans.

"Ok...ok Baby....you can let go"


End file.
